ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Zaiger (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Appearance Monster Form In her normal form, Queen Zaiger is a green humanoid with pincers for hands, and hair-like tentacles on her head. She has completely red eyes and two fangs that stick out of her maw. Also strangely for a monster, she has somewhat large thighs. Human Disguise Queen Zaiger well in disguise is a young Japanese girl wearing pure white dress. Her skin is light peach and the hair is an inky black. She's also been observed to bring around a red balloon once in while. Personality Queen Zaiger is an undercover agent and the third one to be created by Anti-Gone. Depending on which form she's in, she acts differently. No one knows why, but it is assumed that she tries to keep up her façade as a little girl in human form so no one will attack her. Also no matter what form she is in, when messing with Shirai Thank, she always has a playful/ flirtatious demeanor. Human Disguise When in disguise, Queen Zaiger acts somewhat silly and is a trickster. She is also somewhat creepy as she is silent most of the time, and use her telepathy to communicate with "targets". She commonly appears out of nowhere to spook Shirai Thank and tries to mess with him. Monster Form When in her true form, Queen Zaiger acts much more focused and organized. She can be negotiated with and will do things to help her allies. History Mirrablaze Queen Zaiger was the third undercover agent created by Anti-Gone, and by far the most successful of them all. Anti-Gone had installed Queen Zaiger with their monster maker ray. He sent her to mess with Mirrablaze's human form, Shirai Thank. Queen Zaiger first appeared in the form of a young little girl while Shirai was with Evan Baxter at his favorite Tokusatsu convention. She told Shirai of who she was and why she was there. He didn't really like this, but couldn't fight Queen Zaiger as she looked innocent to everyone else, and if he were to attack a "child", he could go jail or a mental asylum. Shirai decided that he would have to tolerate Queen Zaiger and enjoy the convention. Throughout his time there, the Ivanian agent messed with him, playing many tricks on him and enjoying it. Eventually, she got a transmission from Anti-Gone to remember the mission, and to get focused. Queen Zaiger was unhappy about this. She turned to a booth where a man was selling toys of monsters from a show called Jean Nine, and shot a broken toy of Rubanger King. Rubanger King grew to giant size, and began to terrorize the convention. Shirai, seeing the chaos had Evan contact the TMFF while he transformed into Mirrablaze. He fought against the monster, and broke off it's signature sword horn. Rubanger King didn't care as he picked up the sword, and used in his fight. Mirrablaze had much trouble, but managed to defeat Rubanger King. Shirai shifted back, Queen Zaiger was nowhere to be found, for she had went into hiding among society, planning on what to do next. Flight King and King Ginger A week after her first appearance on Earth, Queen Zaiger had shot her monster maker ray at Rosa Parks, a member of the TMFF. Her ray did not have the extremely fast effect like with King Jaigra and Rubanger King, instead it slowly and painfully converted her into a monster. This effect was unintended by Queen Zaiger as it was supposed to be quick. After 2 days, Rosa was taken to the hospital by the other TMFF members when her mutation began to shift the shape of her body to a quadruped formation. Daily, her fellow TMFF members would visit, and talk with her as she became more monstrous and acted inhumanly. One night, her mutation was completed, and she was now the monster, Flight King. She was still near human size, yet was very dangerous. Flight King hunted doctors who were staying late. The TMFF were called and they came in the night. They were horrified to see Rosa fully transformed into a monster, and was the size of a car. They escaped from the hospital as Flight King chased them out, still growing larger. Queen Zaiger watched from a dark place as her creation ran rampant. She felt horrible as it wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was just supposed transform Rosa into Flight King, and have destroy stuff and maybe defeat Mirrablaze. But it hadn't gone as plan, Queen Zaiger went back to a hidden Ivanian ship. Meanwhile, the TMFF had escaped Flight King, and regrouped back at base. To them, it was obvious that this monster was their fellow member Rosa, and they to think of a way to get her back. Shirai Thank was sure that Rosa's transformation had to have been caused by Queen Zaiger, the evil doer he thought. Leader of the TMFF, Captain Igoyah had thought of the idea of somehow luring Rosa out, knocking her out, and researching what caused the mutation. The rest of the agreed with it, and moved out. Flight King had been burrowing under suburban house, and eating them as they fell into her sink holes. The TMFF showed up during one of her meals shot at her. Flight King hopped out and began to cannonballs at them. Shirai Thank transformed into Mirrablaze to try, and subdue her. Nearby in her human form, Queen Zaiger observed the fight. She had been instructed by Mad-Gone to create a second monster that could team up with Flight King to maybe overwhelm him. She saw a creature crawling upon the ground, it was scorpion. Queen Zaiger shot it with her monster making ray, and transformed it into the dreaded King Ginger. The monster looked around before charging into sneak attack Mirrablaze. Mirrablaze fought against Flight King and King Ginger. During the battle, the hero killed King Ginger, and injured Flight King. Mirrablaze prepared to knockout the monster when he suddenly got blasted away by an unknown source. There was the Ivanian Mothership hovering over everyone. A beam came from the ship, and pulled Flight King into the air then the ship. The mothership then disappeared as everyone watched, not understanding what they wanted Flight King for. The TMFF left along with Mirrablaze, while Queen Zaiger teleported back to Planet X, wanting to know what the Ivanians had in store for Rosa. Reconstruction Flight King was unleashed by Ivanian Mothership two days after repairing her. Rosa began doing what she had before capture, devouring the suburbs. The TMFF were extremely hesitant, because they didn't want to kill their friend, but since the Ivanians had her under their direct control they had no other option. The TMFF began planning a mass attack upon Flight King. Queen Zaiger showed up in her human disguise, and requested to talk to Shirai Thank. The man was very unhappy to see her as he knew she turned Rosa into Flight King. She told him to settle down and gave him something, a cure to Rosa's monster transformation. He didn't have time to ask questions before she disappeared. The TMFF and Mirrablaze arrived to challenge Flight King once again. This time, the TMFF had set up a force field of sorts to keep her from retreating. They fought her and eventually subdued Flight King. With the monster unconscious, Mirrablaze threw Queen Zaiger's cure at her. Flight King quickly reverted back to her original form, Rosa. The hero looked down her, she was still unconscious. He picked Rosa up, and took her back to base. Shirai was kind of confused, why had Queen Zaiger given him the cure. Queen Zaiger herself knew the answer, things did not go as intended. Despite her turning things into monsters to terrorize the public, she did not what to be the direct cause of the suffering so she stopped it. Stats *Height = 6 feet *Weight = 350 Pounds *Place of Origin = Planet X Powers *'White Beam:' Can shoot a white beam from her mouth. The strength of the beam is average. *'Green Slime:' Can shoot out a green slime that can blind the opponent. *'Smoke Breath:' Can shoot smoke out of her mouth. *'Invulnerability:' Queen Zaiger seems to be invulnerable to nearly all attacks. *'Telepathy:' Queen Zaiger can communicate in someone mind using telepathic methods, she can also lift objects. *'Monster Maker Ray:' Anti-Gone had installed the monster making ray used to create King Jaigra. Queen Zaiger can use the ray on anything an make it somekind of giant monster. *'Teleportation:' Queen Zaiger can teleport to any location she sees fit. Trivia *The decision to make King Zaiger female is based on the fact he resembles Medusa. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Villain Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ivanian Creation Category:Bioweapons Category:Emgaltan Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:King Kaiju Category:Not Really Evil